


you and me

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kissing at Midnight, Love at First Sight, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, Pride and Prejudice References, Simon is so grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s Eves weren’t so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> I wish all of you ashmin to be canon :D
> 
> (Jake Bugg 'You and me')
> 
> (This is very messy btw.)

 

The room was crowded and full of noise and Simon thought that coming there was a bad idea. He wasn’t a very sociable person but Alex had insisted so much. And now he was paying for being nice; he was sitting in a corner, scanning books on a shelf next to him. Sadly, Alex’s taste was drastically different from his and basically he had a choice between _Wuthering Heights_ and geographical atlas.

‘What’s up?’ asked someone next to him. Simon turned around and saw Ryan, Alex’s boyfriend.

‘Nice party.’ he answered with a smile. Ryan was a good guy and Simon liked him. It was great to see Alex with someone who was treating her well.

‘Yeah, thanks.’ Ryan started but someone’s loud laugh cut him off and he winced ‘What about going to the kitchen and having a beer? It’s so loud here.’

‘Sure, thanks!’ Simon nodded, trying not to look too relieved.

 

 The kitchen was cool and bright and Simon could finally took a deep breath. Much better.

‘Here.’ Ryan handed him a bottle ‘Cheers.’

‘Cheers.’ Simon nodded and took a sip. Definitely better.

‘You know Alex for a long time, right?’ Ryan asked.

‘Since highshool.’

‘I thought so.’Ryan took a sip and asked Simon about his job.

Their conversation was casual but Simon was grateful. He didn’t feel so alieneated anymore and the night really started getting better. Then, after an hour and two beers Alex entered the kitchen, wearing a stunning black drees and a wide smile.

‘So you’re both hiding here.’ she laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek.

‘It’s a lot more quiet here.’ Ryan said and Simon nodded.

‘And that’s what Simon likes the most.’ she grinned ‘You have to stop being so grumpy, it’s New Year’s Eve! Have fun!’

‘I’m not grumpy!’well, maybe a little.

‘Please, Simon. For me.’ Alex smiled and Simon sighed.

‘Everything for you.’ he said and followed them to the living room.

 

First half of an hour wasn’t so bad. He found his highschool mate Caleb and they were spending time on a nice casual conversation which was interrupted by Caleb’s phone.

‘Shit.’ Caleb muttered ‘Apparently my father thinks that our company can’t survive one night without me. But if I go now maybe I can be back before midnight. See you, Simon.’

‘Good luck.’ Simon said and suddenly he was sitting alone again in a corner.

He checked his phone. 9.30 pm. His head hurt.

‘Screw fun.’ he muttered. He grabbed _Pride and prejudice_ from the bookshelf and left the room.

 

He hide in a guest room at the end of a corridor. It was nice and quiet, with a breathtaking view behind a ridiculously big window.

Simon sat down on a bed and started reading.

 

Simon was close to finish reading when he put the book down for a moment. He had read it before and he honestly didn’t like it at the begginig but now he had to admit that it was actually really good. Darcy was grumpy as hell but found a perfect girl, so maybe Simon had a chance too? He sighed and shook his head, opening the book again.

‘Excuse me.’ said someone from the door ‘Can I join you?’

Simon turned around and his eyes widened.

He was looking at one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

‘Yeah. Sure.’ he stuttered and she smiled, making her way to the bed and sitting next to him.

‘Thank you. It was too loud there.’ she said and he thought that her voice was just like her smile- soft and gentle. ‘I’m Raina, I work with Alex.’

‘Simon. Alex’s friend.’ he said. Her eyes were dark and warm and absolutely breathtaking.

’How couldn’t I see you before?’ he asked before he had a chance to think. Raina laughed and he could feel himself blushing.

‘I just got here with my friend Shelby.’ she said ‘Oh, I’m interrupting you.’ she said, pointing the book.

‘No, no, I was just...’ he didn’t want her to go.

‘ _Pride and prejudice_ ’ she smiled brightly ‘I love this book, but I guess every women does.’

‘Yeah, it’s... interesting.’ he had no idea what to say. ‘It’s my second time reading it, I almost finished.’

‘Maybe...’ Raina blushed a little ‘we can read together?’

Simon’s heart started to bit slightly faster.

‘Sure.’

 

That was so intimate; Simon was holding the book and Raina was sitting right next to him, her arm touching his shoulder and her breathe on his cheek. She was giving him short nods when she was ready for him to turn the page.

He hoped that she didn’t hear his wildly beating heart.

 

 

‘Thank you.’ Raina said when they finished reading.

Simon just smiled in a response.

Raina turned her head and looked at the window.

‘It’s a shame that things like that don’t happen in real life.’ she said quietly. Simon could hear some hankering in her voice and his heart clenched.

‘You sure?’ he asked.

Raina turned her face to him; she was looking at him for a moment and then smiled softly.

‘No.’

 

They started to talk and it was so easy, so comfortable, so natural. He honestly didn’t want it to end.

And then he heard people yelling.

‘10!’

‘Already?’ Simon really tried not to sound dissapointed.

’9!’

‘Apparently.’ Raina smiled slightly.

’8!’

A moment of silence when they were just looking at each other.

’7, 6!’

‘Maybe we should go back.’ Simon said despite the fact that he didn’t want to go back. He wanted to stay with her- yeah, he was selfish.

’5!’

She smiled at him and his heart fluttered.

’4!’

‘No.’

’3!’

‘No?’

’2!’

‘I want to stay with you.’

’1!’

They were looking at each other for a long moment with wide smiles.

‘It’s a tradition to kiss on midnight.’ Raina said suddenly and Simon again felt himself blushing a little.

‘Oh, we, I mean, you don’t have to.’ he said quickly, but Raina just smiled.

‘I know.’ she said and leaned over.

 

‘Happy new year.’ she whispered when she pulled away.

He looked at her, at her beautiful face and soft smile and he felt something he probably had never felt before.

‘Happy new year’ he said and this time he kissed her first.

 

 

They got married exactly a year after their first meeting.

‘I knew he was the one the moment I met him.’ Raina said when Alex asked her if they shouldn’t wait a little longer. ‘I’ve already waited too long.’

 

New Year’s Eves weren’t so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
